Past, Present, and Future
by SaintsAndSupes
Summary: A look into Carlisle and Esme's undying and eternal love.


My world, my love, my entire existence was her. My Esme, my sweet, beautiful, loving Esme. I knew nothing stronger than my love I had. It was just us, for once, and that indeed was a rarity. I intended to take full advantage of it as well, unlike the rest of my coven who seemed to think privacy wasn't an issue anymore. Call me old fashioned, but I just don't think everyone should be able to hear something so private, as well as extremely intimate.

I sensed her in the kitchen, though we did not eat, she found cooking to be quite enjoyable, along with many other various 'human' things. I cannot talk I am a doctor, at first a major test of my strength, now simple as, well I would say breathing, but it's almost an oxy-moron is it not? So to avoid being redundant and cliché I'll say walking.

"Carlisle dear?" She called sweetly I walked out of my study and into the kitchen; she was standing there by the counter looking simply divine, as always. I smiled at her with her there was never a dull moment and never was I unhappy.

"Yes Esme darling?" I asked, the look in her eyes intrigued me I knew that look, and I smiled again. She walked to me and wrapped her arms around me and placed a subtle kiss on my lips. I lived for kisses and embraces. She whispered in my ear the thing she most wanted,

"Take me Carlisle, " She said lightly nipping my earlobe, her breath against my neck was enticing I gently picked her up, much like a groom would his bride stepping over the threshold, and walked upstairs. Yes we own a bed, we all do, and vampires rather enjoy relaxing believe it or not. We came into the room and I let her go. I kissed her and unzipped the back of the purple dress she was wearing, as she undid the buttons on my shirt and khakis. All clothes gone, we never stopped touching. Kissing. We lay on the bed feasting on one another.

Soft touches and embraces, whispered I love you's, I slipped inside her slowly and she arched against me, urging me deeper.

_Can you fill me, slowly? Deeper still in, hold me; with your understanding and your arms around me.  
Can you help me? Hold me? Whisper to me softly, move your hands across me.  
Take my worries from me._

We moved together as one, a steady rhythm, I with my wife, and she with me. We rolled so she was on top of me and she rode. No noise escaped her except for the quiet panting, her hands moved down my chest, and I can honestly say I fell in love all over again. Her head fell back and she was a silhouette against the moonlight that had begun to shine through our window. Her long hair was like a waterfall down her slim back, so beautiful. I heard her murmur ever so quietly,

"Carlisle." When she said it I lost myself in her, I sat up so I could embrace her. I trailed kisses down her neck, breasts and stomach. A low moan escaped her kiss swollen lips and I realized that everything I am, and will continue to be is this woman. My mate, whom I love and cherish, is everything, past, present, and future.

Together we continued to move, as we moved I felt her orgasm rip through her like a shockwave. She repeated my name in whispers,

"Carlisle, Carlisle, Carlisle." It was like music, the most beautiful thing I'd heard, we moved quicker. She wrapped her hands in my hair and kissed me, we explored each other's mouths with our tongues. I knew every inch of her, she was mine, to love, protect, and nurture. "Carlisle, I love you," and with that another orgasm shot through her and I hit mine as well. We lay there relaxed and I just watched her as she stared at me.

"You are so beautiful Esme." I said softly and kissed her lips gently. She smiled brightly and said,

"Well Carlisle, you are pretty damn beautiful yourself." I laughed and kissed her again, she lay there in my arms and talked. We heard the door open downstairs, heard Emmett's unmistakable roaring laugh, and we heard Bella say,

"Shut up!" While laughing herself. Esme looked at me got up and started to get dressed and sweetly said.

"Honey, the kids are home!" She laughed, such a sweet sound, she dressed and walked out. I lay there and thought of the normalcy of it all, well as normal as vampires could be.

So? Yeah, mushy and lovey! Well Doll that's how I do it!

Leave me a review, after seeing Eclipse I have been inspired, well obviously I wrote in less than 3 hours,  
Sorry if it shows, but I really wanted to touch on Carlisle ad Esme.

R&R

Be nice!  
~Volkova~


End file.
